


Burnt

by TinyNerd (TiniestNerd)



Category: Free!
Genre: Adrenaline-fueled Sex, F/M, M/M, firefighter makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestNerd/pseuds/TinyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has a bad day at work. He needs you now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt

Working at the firestation was never the easiest job. A lot of sleepless nights, physical labour, constant threat and inevitable tragedies. But it is where you met Makoto. For that you were thankful. In order to keep things somewhat professional after you initially got together, the chief had transferred you to a different squad.

This came with quite a few inconveniences however. Since you rarely shared a shift, You two had conflicting schedules. Leaving little time for romance. The most you got to share with him recently was a coffee run to the nearby bakery.

You snuggled as much as you could into your little cot. The station beds weren’t comfortable but they were better than the floor. You tried to get to sleep, but thoughts of your lover kept you awake. Just as you were about to give up and grab a book, the door to your room creaked open. You sat up when Makoto quickly and quietly entered, shutting the door behind him.

Turning on the lamp, you looked at your boyfriend in confusion. He was breathing heavily, covered in soot and ash. He looked sweaty and his eyes were wild. You were about to ask what was wrong before he silenced you. One stride across the tiny space and his lips were firm on yours. His fingers twisting into your hair, re-exploring the terrain of your scalp.

Breathlessly, you matched his hurried kisses. It was clear he didn’t want to talk right now. You weren’t exactly complaining though. You had spent many evenings with your hand between your legs, thinking about Makoto setting your skin aflame once more. And now you had him. His weight leaned forward to topple you down onto the bed. Making quick work of his uniform jacket and tossing it aside. Taking the opportunity, you ran your hands over the muscles of his arms. Hard and taut under his dirty skin. He smelled so masculine in this moment. Sweat and smoke with the under layer of his favourite cologne. 

The suspenders on his uniform pants snapped off, leaving the trousers loose on his hips. Eager and impatient to see more of you, Makoto tugged your pyjama top off of you, relieved to see you had decided against wearing a bra for tonight. His head dipped down to capture your nipple in his hot mouth. Large hands rubbing your skin in circles across your tummy and back. The tip of his tongue flicked and teased your sensitive bud while his teeth held onto the surrounding flesh. 

You could practically feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins as you slipped his black t-shirt off. Teasing and grabbing at any piece of him you could. Grasping his shoulders, massaging his pectorals, dragging your nails lightly down his defined back. The low grunts and throaty growls echoing from him serving as encouragement to continue. His lips extracted themselves from your breast and latched onto your neck, his fingers slipping into the waistband on your shorts and tugging them down with your underwear. You were completely exposed and vulnerable in front of him. His hand cupped your neglected sex, already soaking for him. You trembled with anticipation when two of his fingers stroked firmly around your lips. His mouth left crescent shaped bruises on your neck. Middle finger dipping into your wetness. Using it to glide over your swollen clit in small circles. He loved watching the way your hips bucked into his hand, begging for more stimulation.

You dragged down his pants and boxer briefs halfway down his legs, letting him kick the rest off. Kissing you firmly and passionately, he finally slid a digit into your hot cunt. Sliding it in and out slowly, curling so it hit that spot inside you just right. Without any resistance, he pressed a second finger inside you, his pace becoming more rapid and desperate. Thumb tapping and grinding against your throbbing clit. Your teeth sank into his shoulder in an effort to silence your moaning. Most of the station was asleep after all. Your whole body spasmed as your first orgasm washed over you. Makoto didn’t let you cool down from your high however. Removing his fingers and rubbing the head of his cock against you, pushing in easily. His rough hands gripped onto your hips as he began to thrust his hard, thick cock into you. You squeezed your pussy around him, making him bite his lip.

He was carnal tonight, animalistic. Rare coming from such a sweet, caring man. His hips snapped into yours, pushing himself deep into you. You were so wet and warm around him, making it all that much easier for him to fuck you. Hands groped your ass and teeth nipped your collarbone. Your nails dragging down the skin of his back made him go faster and faster, until he was pounding into your sweet little cunt. You squeezed your thighs around him, holding on as tight as you could. Though with every thrust he made your limbs feel more and more like jelly. His thumb pushed down onto your clit, rubbing it in hard circles. His hot breath in your ear.  
“I love you. I love you so much. Now cum for me. Cum now. Cum all over my cock.”

The knot in your stomach came undone. Your orgasm releasing. You shook and wiggled, muscles tightening around your boyfriend. Sending him into his own climax. Ropes of his thick cum filling you to the brim.The room filled with the sound of your heavy breaths as you both calmed down and he pulled out of you, grabbing a hanky from his pants pocket to clean you up. You lay back with him, embracing each other close. Kissing his cheek, you looked up at him.

“Rough day?”  
“You have no idea.”


End file.
